Learn to be quiet, Sexta
by Dark Angel Syndrome
Summary: GrimmUlqui Oneshot Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai and Grimmjow's foul mouth


Grimmjow bared his teeth and snarled at the man in front of him. No way in hell would he bow to that man like dog. Dogs were stupid. Dogs were weak. Dogs were submissive. Grimmjow wasn't a dog. He was way above them and their stupid begging and whining when they were lonely. There was another snarl of rage when the man got closer to him, calm as ever, and grabbed his arm.

"You're making things difficult." came the stoic voice.

"Good for that then. Get the hell offa me, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow snarled at his offender. Ulquiorra just stared right back, the emotionless eyes making Grimmjow's seethe in pain. The eyes that could probably burn out the sexta's soul if the owner wanted them to.

"I only want to know exactly why you hate me so much." Ulquiorra spoke again.

"I hate you because I want to! Now GET OFF!" Grimmjow growled, ready to lash out at the quatro. He had his other arm just above his sword's handle, ready to grab it and unsheathe his sword and cut off the quatro's emo head. But Ulquiorra could tell what Grimmjow had planned for him, so the quatro espada grabbed Grimmjow's other hand in a tight grip, and backed the sexta into a wall. When the other espada's back was lying flat on the wall, Ulquiorra continued to get closer, despite Grimmjow's loud protests and his stream of vulgarities. Suddenly, much to Grimmjow's surprise, Ulquiorra was as close as possible to him, basically using the sexta as a large body pillow, his stomach on Grimmjow's stomach and hollow hole, Ulquiorra's chest on Grimmjow's chest, and such. Ulquiorra lifted the corner of his lips ever so slightly and said,

"When will you ever learn to be quiet?"

And before Grimmjow knew it, the quatro forced his cold lips on his, and closed his eyes. Grimmjow kept his open, and opened his mouth to protest, but Ulquiorra added his tongue into the mix and began exploring around Grimmjow's mouth, feeling a tooth every now and then, or Grimmjow's tongue, working tirelessly to get the quatro's tongue out of his mouth, but it was in vain. The quatro then put more weight in his hips and added pressure to where they where leaning on, and began to grind them against Grimmjow's. The sexta was still recovering from shock so he was unable to push off Ulquiorra(not like the quatro would actually let himself be pushed off that easily, though.). Suddenly, Ulquiorra lifted his lips off of the sexta's. Grimmjow wondered exactly how it happened, and within his mind, he recalled the events of earlier that day.

_____________________________________________________________

"_The hell you staring at?" Grimmjow growled under his breath at Ulquiorra, who hadn't taken his eyes off of him for one second. _

"_Is there a problem, Grimmjow?" asked Aizen, and a few espada turned to look at said person, who was leaning over the table glaring at Ulquiorra, who looked back blankly. The sexta glanced at Aizen, feeling light embarrassment._

"_N-nothing, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow replied. Aizen nodded and resumed talking from where had had abruptly stopped._

"_You creepy retard quit starin' at me!" Grimmjow hissed under his breath at the espada in front of him, who still hadn't stopped staring at him. Officially ticked, Grimmjow continued, "Take a picture. It lasts a hell of a lot longer, Emo face."_

_When the meeting had finally been adjourned, Ulquiorra still insisted on following Grimmjow, when the sexta espada had finally had enough, his lethally short fuse ablaze. He the turned around suddenly, and took a vice grip on the quatro's hakama and aimed his other free hand, in a fist, at Ulquiorra's face. The sexta then began to snarl, his voice dripping with venom, "Get the fuck away from me you fucking bastard stalker!"_

"_I presume that you have a problem with my presence." Ulquiorra said, a little to calm for comfort, though._

"_Me have a problem with your presence? Oh no, __everything__ is just __fine__ and fucking __dandy__!" Grimmjow replied, his second sentence filled with so much blunt sarcasm that even an idiot could have heard his words seething with sarcasm. Grimmjow had to resist the temptation to strangle the emo espada right there and then. "__**OF COURSE I HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH YOU **__**STALKING**__** ME!"**_

"_I see." Ulquiorra said simply. Grimmjow let out a tch. The quatro was pushing the sexta's buttons. But it was more like jamming them in with a 1000 ton sledgehammer that could shoot ceros and always hit its target. Not wanting to get in trouble for killing a fellow espada that committed no felony against him, Grimmjow wasn't exactly willing to be the bigger man, he just turned tail and walked away, letting go of Ulquiorra, steam shooting out of his ears. He heard the tap tap of Ulquiorra following him, and was five seconds away from pulling out Pantera and releasing his Zanpaku-to on the bastard son of a bitch called Ulquiorra Shitter. Or so Grimmjow liked to call him._

_____________________________________________________________

The quatro looked at Grimmjow, and their eyes met for a split second. Grimmjow gave him a sh--eating grin and knocked the emo to the ground with one swift kick to the stomach. Before Ulquiorra knew what hit him, Grimmjow was already on top of him, and grinned back down, almost cruelly.

"Took ya long enough, Emo Retard. But too late. I already took up the seme position a long time ago. Sorry Ulqui-uke."

Grimmjow then landed a powerful kiss on the quatro's lips, and after they parted, Grimmjow laughed when he saw the small pink across Ulquiorra's pale cheeks. There was no way to hide it. Grimmjow, knew that he too had a blush playing at his cheeks, but he wasn't emotionless, unlike Ulquiorra. He could always make up a good lie for it. 'He got excited killing hollows' seemed like the best solution for him at that moment. But he wasn't sure how Ulquiorra would handle it. Maybe he'd go put on more of his pale make up or something. Not like Grimmjow cared on how the emocar got rid of what was left after that little stalking session he started up. Grimmjow made a plan in his mind to get the quatro back, probably by stalking him, too.


End file.
